Silver and Gold, Emerald and Scarlett
by Lexi the Raven
Summary: Harry Potter was strong, no one could deny that. His first three years at Hogwarts were trying, seemingly preparing him for the coming school year. But unfortunately ancient magic has other plans for him. During the summer he is woken by periodically vivid dreams that seem more like memories. They seem to be of an ancient battle vaguely familiar people. SmartHarry.


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the slight references to Thor and Loki...

Full Summary: Harry Potter was strong, no one could deny that. His first three years at Hogwarts were trying, seemingly preparing him for the coming school year. But unfortunately ancient magic has other plans for him. During the summer he is woken by periodically vivid dreams that seem more like memories. They seem to be of an ancient battle vaguely familiar people. As the TriWizard Tournament draws near the dreams stop, until Harry fights the Horntail. Then, everything is made clear and Harry realizes what has been missing all his life. Slight Crossover between Thor/ Harry Potter, how will be explained later. SmartHarry.

Word Count: 2,035

Title: Silver and Gold, Emerald and Scarlett

Chapter 1: Introductions and the Goblet

* * *

Hogwarts had always had four Houses, each named after the four Founders, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Each Founder was different and their personalities displayed their Houses.

Salazar Slytherin was cunning, quick witted and had a silver tongue and pranking ability that would make the Trickster god proud. He was tall and thin with pale skin and dark hair. He was also very handsome and ambitious. There were those who said he was uncaring about anyone other than himself, but it was not true. He cared greatly for his fellow Founders and even more so his great friend Godric. later in legend they would say he was evil and hated the others, but it was not true.

Godric Gryffindor was brash and hasty when it came to planning. He was also a strong leader but was also very foolish, often falling prey to one of Salazar's pranks. He was tall and buff with tanned skin and fair hair and he was also the oldest. And though they seemed, in legend, to dislike each other, he and Salazar seemed to be unstoppable when it came to pranks and strategy plans.

Helga Hufflepuff was estranged but very kind and caring. She never seemed to get mad and was the second oldest of the group, a was often seen as an adult figure. She was a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and a hourglass figure. She held loyalty and love as a strength and never let it fail when she was with Godric.

Rowena Ravenclaw was sharp and exceedingly gifted in the knowledge department. She herself, seemed to have the beauty of a goddess with her raven black hair and shapely figure. She was seen as cold and collected but only in front of her students and enemies. While she was with the other Founders she warmed up and smiled constantly, often getting into a battle of wits with Salazar, causing Godric and Helga to joke that they would inevitably get together. She held her intelligence and wit in high regard add she used it often in planning strategies with Salazar.

These were the four Founders. over time their legacies faded and controversy inhabited each House, completely ruining the planned unification of students.

* * *

_Green eyes peered down at the beautiful raven-haired goddess in his arms. As his eyes met her light blue ones, tears filled them, "Why must you go?" She said in a soft voice. He chuckled, the sound rumbling deep inside, "I must leave you in order to protect you and the others." he said, running a hand through her raven locks. "We can protect ourselves! Why must you always feel the need to sacrifice yourself for us!? We are your equals on the battlefield, why can you not trust us?" She exclaimed, tears spilling over as she clung to his chest. He smiled wryly, "I trust each of you with my life, but that is not the point. This is something I must do. And believe me when I say this, I will always love you. For eternity and longer." He stated sadly, placing a kiss on her lips. She deepened the kiss in response and they stayed like that for a minute before separating. She looked at him with pale eyes, "Promise that you will return. Promise me this." She rushed. His green eyes dulled for a second before he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I promise that I will... if I can." He backed away after the last word and started to leave._

* * *

_"I will not let you do this!" the man yelled, cutting down three more followers and heading straight for the Dark Wizard controlling them. The wizard laughed evilly, "Without your precious friends. Did you leave them behind as well as your pride? Can not you see that this world would be better without Muggles?" The wizard cackled. "No! I can not. This world needs Muggles!" He yelled, lifted his specially made wand and aiming it at his adversary. The staff glowed bright gold as he started to chant an ancient spell. As he looked up for the last time his eyes landed on a raven watching the battle. With a small smile he uttered the last word and the world burst into color. The last thing he heard was, "Nooooo!" as his love shifted back into human and caught his falling body. He stared up into the blue pools as they leaked tears, "Please hold on, the others are on there way. please hold on. I love you, please don't leave me." A small smile tugged on his lips as he struggled to say something. He could only get out the words, "For eternity.", before everything turned black and sound faded._

* * *

Harry James Potter sat up in shock as sweat rolled down his face. He peered around the dorm to find everything in place and everyone still asleep. Lately the dreams had been getting worse, and, hopefully, by the content of this last dream, they were over. He rolled over and looked out the window next to his bed. He couldn't help but feel some apprehension as the sun rose on Halloween, bad things tended to happen on that day. Example one, first year- troll let into castle; Example two, year two, Chamber of Secrets opened; Example three, year three, Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower. To say the least, Harry really disliked Halloween.

He slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed, figuring he could at least get some homework done before classes started. Ron would probably question his sanity and Hermione would congratulate him for finally getting his head on straight. Harry sighed as he thought about his two friends, both of which were very different from each other. He shook his head and walked down the stairs and into the common room. As Harry sat down in a chair he opened his book and started to read, completely ignoring the other early risers in favor of the book.

* * *

"What do you mean he wasn't in his bed Ron? Where else would he be?" Hermione asked the red-head as the walked into the common room. She had found Ron standing outside of the boy's staircase looking worried. "That's exactly what I mean 'Mione, Harry wasn't in his bed. Or the bathroom." Ron said, throwing his hands in the air. Neither teen noticed a pair of green eyes watching them in amusement. "Well he has to be around here somewhere." Hermione said with a sigh. Finally they heard the quiet chuckles coming from the other side of the common room and when they turned they saw the familiar black hair of their best friend. "Harry!" They both yelled, rushing over to him. "Where have you been mate?" Harry's green eyes lit up as he grinned and shut his book, "Right here. Working on Charms homework." Ron blinked and Hermione smiled, "We had Charms homework? Over which spell?" He asked, confused.

Harry smiled and a glint appeared in his eyes as he flicked his wand and muttered, "Rictusempra." Ron suddenly started laughing, grabbing his sides as invisible hands tickled him senseless. Hermione looked slightly impressed, "Good job Harry." she said, smiling at him. Harry sent her a smirk and watched as his friend tried to catch his breath as the hands continued to tickle him. "P-p-please m-m-make it s-s-stop!" Ron exclaimed, tears coming from his eyes as he laughed. Harry sighed and flicked his wand again, "Finite Incantatum. Better?" He asked as Ron collapsed gasping on the floor. He nodded and Harry stood up, "Good, time for breakfast." He stated and Ron was on his feet quickly.

As soon as they left a pair of red-heads stepped out of the shadows. "Did Harry just prank Ron?" One twin asked. "I believe he did Fred." The other answered and Fred looked at him, "George, I believe we have a prankster in the making. Shall we help him along?" They shared a mischievous grin, "I believe we should." And with that both left the common room to head to breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was rather uneventful, the only thing intriguing were the foreign students sharing the Great Hall. Though as soon as everyone had woken from their sleep enough the only thing being discussed was the Goblet of Fire. A few days ago when the foreigners had arrived the Goblet had been opened for students to place their names in, as long as they were over seventeen years old.

Fred and George Weasley had tried to fool the age-line around the Goblet but where unsuccessful. Durmstrang only had one entry so there would be no surprise when Krum's name was called. Beauxbatons had quite a few entries and so had Hogwarts. Hermione still thought the Tournament was a waste of time and lives. Ron was excited for the drawing that night and Harry was still sure that _something _would happen to ruin the day, like always.

* * *

Classes were the same, and Harry managed to impress Professor Flitwick with his Tickling Charm. Potions was the same with Snape favoring the Slytherin's over everyone else. DADA was entertaining with Professor Moody and his 'constant vigilance'.

But class time ended to soon and everyone found themselves in the Great Hall just as the Goblet was being rolled in. Harry and his friends sat down quickly and watched as the flames grew and turned red and Dumbledore grabbed the paper before it could fall, "The champion of Durmstrang will be _Victor Krum_!" Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Shocker. considering he was the only Durmstrang to enter." And Ron yelled out, "No surprises there!" As applaude filled the Hall.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!" The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" "It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next. The Goblet turned red again and showered sparks as another peice of parchment came out and Dumbledore grabbed it. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

"No! " said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent! Well, we now have or three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" Dumbledore was interrupted by the goblet turning red again and spitting sparks and flame. A long flame came out and a lone peice of paper floated into Dumbledore's waiting hand. The Headmaster's blue eyes widened as he read the name and Harry felt as though the world had stopped when the name, "Harry Potter," was called out. '_I hate Halloween..._' He thought as all eyes turned on him.


End file.
